


Warriors

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: We're the warriors who built this town.





	1. Estellonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the city of Estellonde and the inhabitants thereof.

The city was thriving. It was to be expected, because they built it as a sanctuary of sorts. It was already announced that Dagor Dagorath was coming, and that time was at hand. There was only one problem. The forces of Morgoth knew of the legend too, and had been on the prowl, sensing that their master would return soon, and they wanted to curry his favor by getting rid of the one who was prophesized to succeed in killing Morgoth.

To thwart their efforts, a group of Elves and Men came together, and they built another city far to the south of Beleriand, and they named it Estellonde. The Haven of Hope.

Officially, the ruler of the city was Finduilas, Princess of the Noldor, brought back to life for this purpose. She married Adanedhel, in order to strengthen the bond between two races considered the children of Eru.

As her husband, Adanedhel was the true governor of the city of Estellonde.

And the rest of them were all there to protect both Adanedhel and Finduilas, for what few knew was that they would end Morgoth's existence jointly.

-x-

Beleg was awoken by a pair of hands shaking him roughly.

He beheld Turin, who was seated next to his bed, frowning lightly.

"You're quite a heavy sleeper, my friend." Turin noted

"It's one of my charms." Beleg yawned "What's the agenda for today?"

"We're cultivating crops to provide us with food in the upcoming battle." Turin made a face "I just wish it would come already. This city has known peace for a long time, and it's boring. I wish to do something, like stab Morgoth in his black heart. It was why I was brought back, after all. It was also why my family were brought back. And this time, no curse will smite us. We'll be doing the smiting ourselves instead."

"You're the ruler of Estellonde now." Beleg pointed out "It's your responsibility, and I won't let you run off into the woods this time. You have responsibility towards your family, including Finduilas and your child."

"Speak of the devil." Turin glanced over Beleg's shoulder

There were two children with golden hair, looking at Turin with unbridled joy.

"I am glad you're here, Urwen." Turin greeted "You too, Meleth."

It was the first time Beleg saw Turin's genuine smile since they've met. And he liked being able to see it.

-x-

The midday meal proceeded as usual. Finduilas and Turin were seated at the head of the table, both of them wearing coronets in lieu of the crown. Beleg and Mablung, as their guardians, stood behind them, holding Anglachel - which had been reforged once again at the request of both Finduilas and Turin - and Anguirel at the ready.

It had been a month since Maeglin - who had sided with Morgoth for whatever reason - attacked Estellonde with a small batallion of Orcs, and Mablung killed him in the ensuing scuffle, taking possession of Anguirel afterwards. 

On each side of Finduilas and Turin were their respective families, who were talking amongst themselves like old friends. Which they were, in a sense.

Beleg was pleased to see that all the grief they had endured had been healed. Gwindor had his hand again. Morwen, Hurin and Nienor looked young again, and Urwen was alive. Turin and Finduilas were filled with joy, and Orodreth had retained his fighting spirit once more.

Seeing this made Beleg's resolve to fight on grow stronger.


	2. The Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estellonde gets an increase in population.

"A group of Elves approaching at six o'clock." one of the look-outs announced "They aren't bearing any arms."

"Waylay them." was Beleg's command "If they are who I suspect, then we'd have nothing to fear, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

The Elves were quick to obey.

"I think Turin would have quite a suprise." Beleg noted, with a hint of mischief in his voice "Do you agree, Mablung?"

"Aye, I do." Mablung nodded "What do you suppose would his reaction be?" 

Beleg's eyes twinkled with unrestrained amusement

"Do you fancy a bet, like in the old days?"

"Oh, you're on!"

-x-

"We're almost there." Thingol heaved another sigh, clearly somewhat tired

His wife, on the other hand, was as fresh as she was when they began their trip.

"Aren't you looking forward to it?" Melian asked coyly 

"I am indeed." Thingol admitted 

"Namo shared some of his insight with me." Melian said "Once he kills Morgoth, our adopted son will replace him as one of the Valar."

"That would be a huge honor for both us and him." Thingol declared "Should we inform him of this?"

"No." Melian said firmly "I want it to be a suprise for him. In the meantime, we'll aid him in any way we can."

"But that means our own son would become your superior." Thingol stated in mock-horror "How would you react to that?"

"I would be overjoyed." Melian shrugged with a smile "It's any mother's dream that her child becomes the best they could be. I wouldn't mind being an adoptive mother of future Vala."

Soon, they were brought to the main square of Estellonde, where Turin, Beleg and Finduilas were waiting for them.

"Glad you could come." Turin greeted "Having a Maia among us will boost our chances of victory."

At this, Thingol's eyes lit up, but Melian gave him a withering look, causing him to halt in his next action.

"May I introduce my wife and your daughter-in-law, Finduilas?" Turin continued "And you already know Beleg."

At this point, Hurin and the rest of his family emerged from an underground passage, bowing slightly.

Melian approached Hurin and placed a hand against his forehead, showing him a piece of the information she had.

"Really? He would?" Hurin asked excitedly

"Signs point to this being the case, yes." Melian replied calmly

"That's a delightful piece of info." Hurin grinned "Most delightful indeed."


	3. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin talks to his four parents.

Turin awoke at what was supposed to be daytime, and yet the sky was dark, though it was riddled with many stars. He sought out his adoptive mother, and he found her soon enough. She was looking up into the skies.

"Morgoth destroyed the last remains of Laurelin and Telperion, but the coachmen are still around." Melian noted "I will seek out Arien and Tilion and ask them to join our cause."

"That would certainly give a boost to our army." Turin said

"Your army." Melian corrected "We all came together because of our shared love for you. Even this city was named after you. The slayer of Morgoth, hope of Eruhini."

"She is right, my son." another voice said

Thingol, accompanied by Hurin and Morwen, stood there, smiling.

"For you have four parents, and they all love you equally." Thingol added "And now all four of us are here for you."

"It's true, son." Hurin and Morwen seated themselves around their son "Let us spend this night together. We might not get another chance."

Melian and Thingol remained standing. They linked hands and chanted in Valarin tongue, and suddenly, a different feeling washed over all of them.

"We've cast the enchantment that would protect Turin and his kin, by either blood or marriage, from the forces of evil. We cast similar enchantment over the city of Estellonde and its inhabitants."

-x-

As promised, Melian had gone out into the darkness, and soon returned with Arien and Tilion in tow. The two Maiar used their expertise to give light to Estellonde.

"How did you manage to convince them?" Turin asked Melian, astonished

"I reminded them of their duty. Duty of all Maiar is to serve the Valar." Melian said cryptically

"But there is no Vala in this city." Turin pointed out

"No, but there will be." Melian smiled "You'll understand once you complete your task."

"I am sorry, but would you mind if I borrowed him?" Hurin asked

"He is all yours." Melian said

-x-

"Do you know what she is talking about?" Turin turned to face his father

"Aye, and so does Morwen." Hurin affirmed "We're keeping you in the dark for a good reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"We want it to be a suprise." Hurin beamed


	4. The War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Estellonde are a clever bunch, and well-versed in matters of warfare, and they will never give in.

The drums played as the inhabitants of Estellonde looked down at the Orcs, down below. Boldog, the chieftain, stepped forward.

"Surrender the subject of the prophecy, and we'll leave you alone." Boldog demanded

"Never." Beleg announced proudly

"Then we'll...."

"You'll do what?" Melian interrupted "Thanks to my efforts, you are unable to enter this city. Nothing with evil intent can enter Estellonde, lest it be Morgoth himself."

"You planned this, didn't you?" Beleg turned to his former Queen

"Aye." Melian admitted "Morgoth will have to come if he wants the deed done. Then the prophecy will be fulfilled."

-x-

The following day dawned, and skies were now grey, rather than the usual blue. The guards, Beleg included, were at the walls, ever watchful.

"Morgoth is coming, there is no doubt about that." Beleg said "I'll inform our leaders."

Upon hearing the news, Turin and Finduilas donned their respective armors, which they covered with green cloaks, obscuring their faces. Beleg passed Anglachel over to Turin.

Then they joined the other fighters, as Morgoth towered over them.

"Hand over the subjects of prophecy or I will destroy you." Morgoth spoke in a deep voice

The crowd parted, and Hurin stepped forward, flanked by Melian and Thingol.

"The time has come." Hurin unsheathed his sword "You owe me a debt of blood, thrall Morgoth, and I am here to collect."


End file.
